


What You're Put Here For

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Becoming a Pack [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chris tries to be Isaac's therapist, Hand Jobs, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't want to be the Alpha, not really, but he and Derek have to figure something out fast before they end up tearing the pack apart from the inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You're Put Here For

**Author's Note:**

> Title taking from You Could Do Better by Say Anything which actually gave me this idea in the first place, not sure why, but I rolled with it. There were a few things in this piece I was iffy on. I hope you guys like what I did but I'd understand if you don't. Feedback is as always much appreciated.

"Alright, Isaac, Jackson, try that again, and Jackson, this time, don't be a pansy and actually hit him," Derek said.

"Yeah, whatever," Jackson muttered.

The pack was in the underground subway station for training, Boyd and Scott sitting on one of the old concrete benches with Erica on the ground leaning up against Boyd. They were watching Isaac and Jackson fight, or rather watching Jackson get his ass repeatedly handed to him. Scott's gaze flicked over Jackson, taking in the tense line of his shoulders, the clenched jaw and the stone cold look in his eyes that meant he was locking down everything he was feeling.

"Derek, maybe you should cut them some slack. Let me and Boyd do something and give them a break," Scott said. "I mean no offense Jackson, you look a little worse for wear..."

"Scott's right," Jackson cut in before Derek could reply. All eyes turned to him.

"I am?" Scott shook his head. "I mean of course I am, I just didn't think you'd actually admit it."

"Yeah, don't get used to it McCall," Jackson said. "I'm going home. Can't do this right now."

"No you're not," Derek said.

Jackson tensed, and Scott saw his eyes flash gold. Scott got up and put himself between them quickly, hand gripping Jackson's arm tight as he glared at Derek.

"He's had enough," Scott said.

Derek's chin lifted. "Well, McCall, when you're the Alpha, you can call the shots, but I'm still here so go sit down."

"No," Scott said, releasing Jackson's arm and turning to fully face Derek. "You're still not _my_ Alpha, Derek, and I'm not letting you push around your betas when they're about to snap. Maybe you should pay more attention so I don't have to do your job for you."

Derek snarled and lunged, knocking Scott back. Jackson recoiled away from them both, for once not jumping into a fight. Erica moved as Scott got to his feet, launching herself onto Derek's back and sinking claws and fangs into his shoulders. Derek wrenched her off and tossed her easily across the room. Isaac managed to catch her, arms wrapping around her to stop her from attacking again.

Before either Scott or Derek could make a move, Boyd stepped between them.

            "Boyd, get out of the way," Derek ordered, eyes flashing red.

"Or what?" Boyd asked, turning to face his Alpha as he spread his arms open. "You'll attack me too?"

Derek and Scott glanced back at Erica. Her shirt was soaked with blood from where Derek had clawed her shoulder open. Scott moved quickly, catching her when Isaac released her. She was trembling, though Scott figured it was more from rage than anything.

"Derek, let's call it a night," Isaac said. "This is just going to get worse if we keep going."

Scott met Derek's red gaze, jaw set as he steeled himself. He wasn't Derek's beta. He didn't _have_ to listen. After a moment, Derek's gaze dropped and the tension in the air defused.

"Alright. Get out of here Scott," Derek said, turning his back on all of them.

Scott brought Erica over to Boyd. "Get her bandaged up and home, yeah?"

"I can take care of myself," Erica said, shrugging Scott's grip off.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should," Scott said when he looked at her. "Besides, shoulder wounds suck to take care of on your own."

"Stop whining," Boyd said, sweeping her up into his arms bridal style. "I might even make you hot chocolate."

"Oh. Well if I'm going to be spoiled, I won't protest," Erica said. She trailed her hand over Scott's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Thanks for standing up for me," Scott said, grabbing the hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it. "You didn't need to."

She shrugged and let Boyd take her out of the subway station. When Scott turned back, Derek was gone and Isaac was left standing with his hands shoved in his pockets. The other beta turned towards him.

"I'll go talk to him. Maybe you should..." Isaac gestured to Jackson.

Jackson was slumped against the wall, head down with his hands fisted deep in his hair. He was shaking, and his ragged choked breathing echoed around the metal graveyard.

"Yeah, you go," Scott said. "Sorry for...fucking things up."

"You didn't," Isaac said. "Derek needs a reality check sometimes. We'll talk later."    

Scott nodded before heading towards Jackson.

"G-Get away, McCall."

"Why? I know you hate me, but why should I leave?" Scott asked.

"Because I'll hurt you!" Jackson shouted, glaring up at him through tear-swollen eyes. "Don't you get that?"

"You haven't even shifted," Scott said. "You're not about to rip my throat out." He eased down to sit across from the other beta. "Is that why you've been out of it? Are you afraid of hurting us?"

"Don't psychoanalyze me, McCall," Jackson said, voice still trembling as his gaze shifted to glower at a wall.

"You want me to just let you suffer?" Scott asked.

 Jackson didn't answer, running a hand through his hair as he bit his lip.

"That's what it is, isn't it? You don't want to accept anyone's help. God, you're so stubborn," Scott said.

"It's not about that!" Jackson's gaze was focused back on Scott, the fear and disgust of himself clear in his eyes. "I don't deserve to feel good! About anything! God dammit, McCall, I _killed_ people, or did your tiny brain already forget that bit?"

"Insulting me isn't going to make me leave, I had my whole life to get used to that," Scott said. "And those people dying was _not_ your fault. That was all Matt."

"If I had been stronger, I never would have turned into a kanima to begin with," Jackson said, a few tears spilling down his cheeks. He didn't seem aware of it.

"Who says you have to be stronger? Or that you were never strong to begin with?" Scott asked. "It was just a matter of bad timing. You weren't in control then, now you are. You've been flipping your shit like ten minutes and you haven't shifted even a little bit."

"That night we saved Isaac," Jackson said. "I killed someone then. I was in control too. How am I _not_ a monster, just like before?"

"Because they were trying to kill you," Scott said. "Changes things a bit."

"People have spent a year trying to kill you and you haven't killed them," Jackson said. "You can't make excuses for me."

"Well, you're wrong," Scott said. He took a deep breath. "I have killed. Those betas the Alpha pack sent after us? Two of the hunters the night Isaac got stolen...I'm no saint, Jackson. Neither of us are. But if we never stop beating ourselves up over it, we're never gonna get passed it and become better people."

Jackson shook his head. "Maybe you're right. I don't know."

"Mostly I just talk out my ass and hope I'm right. If it's any consolation, I really think I am this time," Scott said with a cheeky smile.

Jackson snorted and shoved him back with his foot before standing. "Whatever McCall. I'm going home."

"Get some rest, feel better, all that," Scott called after him as he began to walk away.

"Okay _Mom_."

Scott gave a heavy sigh, glancing around the now entirely empty subway station. All he really wanted to do was curl up with Allison and lose himself in her comforting scent, but that was impossible, and the thought only served to send a pang of longing and loneliness through him. Eventually, he headed out. He checked Erica's house to make sure she was safe, not surprised to smell Boyd's presence mixed in with hot chocolate. Part of him knew he should go talk with Derek, but the anger at the Alpha's words and his insensitivity to his pack's needs was still simmering fresh in Scott's mind.

So instead, he ran back home. He slammed the front door shut, registering a moment later that his mom was sitting on the couch with a tub of ice cream, a box of tissues, and some shitty Lifetime movie on the television.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh my date was just an awful train wreck, as usual," she said. "You look like you could use a night in too."

"What's left of it," he said.

"Go grab another spoon. We can even watch some Jerry Springer if you want."

Scott smiled as he did what she suggested, returning to the couch armed with a spoon. "That show is as much your guilty pleasure as it is mine, so don't give me that."

She laughed and brought up an old episode she had saved. "Fine, fine."

Almost an hour later, they both were shouting at the screen about how damn the DNA test, that jackass was definitely the father. The empty ice cream tub was on the coffee table beside Scott's propped up feet, and sometime after finishing off the ice cream he had ended up leaning into his mom's one armed hug.

"So you wanna talk about whatever happened?" she asked, muting the television as the next episode began.

"It's just werewolf stuff," he said, sitting up. "Derek's an idiot and doesn’t know what he's doing sometimes. I just always end up taking care of his messes."

"Well you've always been a leader," she said with a smile. "You're good at taking care of people. Stiles has certainly given you practice."

"I'm _not_ a leader though. Derek's the Alpha, not me and I..."

"Who says there can't be two? Someone needs to stop that jackass from being a complete idiot," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "Look, I'm sure being an Alpha is a lot of responsibility, but whether or not _I_ like it, it seems to me you're already shouldering most of it. So maybe you and Derek should talk."

"Talking to him is like talking to a brick wall." Scott got to his feet and threw the carton into the trash and the spoons into the sink.

"So he's like your father was," she said, leaning over the back of the couch to look at him.

"Basically," Scott said. "Complete with the violence, just now I heal faster."

He stared into the dishwater, lost in his thoughts as his fists tightened on the edge of the counter. He didn't even notice his mom had moved until she was standing beside him. Her hands rested over one of his and when he looked up, she had a mix of concern and anger in her eyes.

"If he's hurt you, I swear I will go get one of Chris' guns and shoot him myself," she said.

"It's....it's not like that anymore mostly. And since when did you call Allison's dad _Chris?_ " Scott asked.

She flushed and stepped back. "He's been teaching me how to use a gun. To defend myself and that's it."

"What?" Scott recoiled. "Jesus, Mom, why didn't you say something?"

"I did! Just now. Look, Scott, I'm your mother. I have to at least _feel_ like I can do something to protect you," she said.

"That's not it!" He stepped back further, running a hand through his hair. "I just...I don't want you to be in anymore danger than you already are, okay?"

"You said it yourself before. You can't be everywhere at once Scott, and believe me, I am _not_ going to go looking for trouble," she said. "I'm sorry. I probably just made this all worse, haven't I?"

"Of course not," Scott said. He moved forward to hug her tight. "Just...please be careful."

She squeezed him once and stepped back. "You too."

 

-.-

 

Isaac felt a bit like he was watching his parents fight. Derek was pacing upstairs, and Scott was probably with Jackson or at home, and all he wanted to do was lock them in a room together so they would be forced to sort their shit out. Trying to talk to Derek was basically impossible, the Alpha having repeatedly shut him down and not giving even a little bit of what he was thinking away.

Which left him exactly nowhere.

He wished there was some rulebook on how to fix clashing members in a pack _outside_ of killing each other, but Peter was still missing, Derek wasn't talking, and he wasn't overly keen on talking to the Argents. Allison had literally stabbed him in the back after all. His eyes flicked up to glance at the living room clock. It wasn't too late. Going to the Argents certainly wasn't _ideal_ but for once he was definitely over his head.

Sighing, he got to his feet. It was worth a shot.

           

-.-

 

 _I wonder what the chance of being shot before I can saying anything is_ , Isaac thought, knocking on the Argent's front door.

A moment later, Chris Argent opened the door. Isaac could smell wine on him, and the anger and bitterness. It made his skin crawl but he kept his shoulders back and head up as best he could.

"I need help. Or...we do. I have no one else to really...ask," Isaac said.

"I'm not going to shoot you, Isaac, now stop fidgeting and come inside," Chris said. "I'll...do what I can."    

"Is Allison here?" Isaac asked as he crossed the threshold.

"She's with Lydia, and even if she was here, she wouldn't try to hurt you. I took her knives away," Chris said, leading him towards the living room. There was a half empty bottle of wine on the table, though Chris definitely hadn't had all of it that night.

"Would you like a glass?" Chris asked as he refilled his own.

"Actually, if it isn't too much trouble could you get it out of the room?"

The stench of alcohol was making the unease in his chest rise up to something close to panic. Alcohol meant drunkenness after all, and that never boded well. Chris seemed to read it all in his expression and grabbed both the glass and bottle and carried them into the garage. When he returned, Isaac was still standing beside the couch.

"Sit down," Chris said.

Isaac flinched before obeying, unable to stop from jerking again when Chris sighed.

"I'm sorry," Chris said, taking a seat across from him. "I should've realized. It's harder to control our reactions to triggers when we're stressed."

"Triggers?"

"Did you ever go to therapy, Isaac?" Chris asked, leaning forward on his knees.

"No?" Isaac stared at the ground.

"Triggers are the things that set us off. For someone who went through what you did, I was not being as sensitive as I should have been."

Isaac gave a low laugh. "With all due respect, sir, you don't know anything about what I went through." He looked back up, shoving his panic and irrational fear away to confront later behind a confident facade. "I'm here to ask about Derek and Scott."

"Right. Sorry," Chris said.

"Derek is an Alpha, but Scott's been...challenging his authority. I don't think he wants to be the leader but is there some way to make them both...willing to maybe lead together?" Isaac asked.

"Normally, members of a pack will fight if they disagree. Scott _is_ an Alpha, he's just not fully committing," Chris said. "I saw that with the issue with the kanima."

"So what do I do?"

Chris shrugged. "I've only ever seen one Alpha ruling in a pack. Even Alpha packs have a 'true' Alpha. I suspect Derek will fall to beta status and Scott will rise up over time."

"Why? Why can't they both be the Alpha?"

"That's not in the werewolf make up. Hierarchy is an important and crucial part of their identities," Chris said. "It's not natural to have two equal Alphas. Eventually, one of them will have to submit."

"Yeah well, it's also not natural for a werewolf to go to a hunter for help, and yet here I am, so there's got to be something," Isaac said.

Chris shook his head. "If there is, I've never heard of it. You can look through our records if you think it will help though. Maybe I forgot something."

"Why are you being so helpful? Not that I mind."

"Because it's in my best interest to keep your pack from imploding," Chris said.

"I guess that makes sense," Isaac said with a shrug. "I'll...pass for now. But can I come back to look? Derek isn't very forthcoming about werewolf history and lore."

"You can, yes," Chris said. "You're the least likely to lose your cool over how...shall we say _biased_ , our information is."

"If I'm the least likely to wolf out, you might as well shoot us all now," Isaac said with a short laugh.

"I'd explain my reasoning but I don't think you'd appreciate my attempt to psychoanalyze you," Chris said, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah, not really," Isaac said. "I'll just come back when you aren't so willing to talk about what you think of me."

"It's not bad, what I think," Chris said, leaning back as Isaac got to his feet. "You're not as volatile as you seem to think you are after all."

"You keep saying that."

"Don't prove me wrong then," Chris said.

 

-.-

 

"You smell like the Argents."

Isaac shrugged off his shirt, not looking at Derek who was reclined on the bed they shared. "Yeah, well, I had to ask someone about werewolf problems and you certainly weren't talking."

"That doesn't mean you go to _them_!"

"Why not? Chris and Allison aren't bad people Derek. Gerard was. Kate was. Hell, even Allison's bitch of a mom but if I want to talk to them I can," Isaac said, turning his back to grab a sleep shirt out of the drawer.

"I'm your Alpha-"

"That's what's pissing us off! You're our Alpha, yeah, and we'll respect you as long as you respect us," Isaac said. He whirled back around. "Do you care about us? Of course. Do we care about you? No shit. But you have got to be more in tune with what we need if you think you can just do this job on your own."

"I don't know how!" Derek shouted, getting to his feet.

Fear gripped at Isaac once more, but he fought it down. "So let that be Scott's job. You keep trying to force him into being a beta but he's just as much of a leader as you are. You're two sides of the same coin! You can both be the leaders, both be Alphas. Why can't you accept that?"

"That's not how packs work, Isaac. I can't have some idiot second guessing my every move and still be the Alpha."

"Scott isn't an idiot and you know it," Isaac said. "You're just scared of giving him even a tiny foothold of power. Why is that?"

"Because if he gets control, I'll fall back down to a beta and I can't do that, not after all of this."

"You can't know that for sure," Isaac said.

"It's a risk and I'm not going to take it. You all see Scott as a better leader anyways. If I let him have even more power, you'll all leave me behind," Derek said.

"Is that what you think? Really?" Isaac shook his head. "You're such an idiot. If you keep ignoring what's best for all of us, you're going to drive us away when no one even wants to leave you. What we need is for something to happen between you and Scott. You two need to unite instead of making us all feel like we have to choose. That's what's going to end up tearing us apart."

"I can't. There's too much crap between us to just...lead together," Derek said, turning away from him.     

"It doesn't have to be some huge instantaneous change," Isaac said. "Just try. Please. I'll help if you want."

"Can we just...sleep for now?"

Isaac's jaw clenched. A part of him wanted to shake Derek until he agreed, but he clamped down on the anger and crawled into bed. A little while later, Derek laid beside him. Isaac stayed stubbornly on his side of the bed the rest of the night.

 

-.-

 

Scott was just finishing breakfast when his phone went off. He dumped his bowl in the sink and looked down at the text.

            _I'm making you and Derek talk so get over here._

_-Isaac_

Scott typed out a quick promise that he'd be there before leaving a note on the counter for his mom. He ended up taking a shorter shower than he intended, the anxiety and worry over actually having to confront Derek making it impossible to relax and enjoy the hot water. His hair was still wet when he reached the Hale House.

A quick sniff let him know that only Isaac and Derek were around. It was better that way he supposed, in case he and Derek ended up trying to tear each other part again. When he walked inside, Derek and Isaac were sitting on the couch, both almost radiating with anger.

"Hi."

"Go ahead and sit," Isaac said.

Scott did as asked, tense as a bow as he sat down beside Derek.

"Scott. Do you want to be the Alpha?" Isaac asked, leaning forward so he could look at him.

Scott's eyes widened, gaze flicking between both of them. "I...kind of?" No point in lying to a pair of werewolves after all. "I...sometimes...I guess sometimes I think Derek's doing something wrong and he never listens to me so I have to just...go over his head without talking to him."

Derek tensed beside him. "That's because you don't know the whole situation."

"I think you're projecting," Scott said with an eye roll. "You always just deal with what's in front of you and have this, I don't know, tunnel vision." Restless, Scott got to his feet. "Like...you always think just killing the problem fixes it. And you never acknowledge that the rest of us actually have lives and can't always be ready for this or that threat. You're too detached from the real world and just sometimes I see the picture a hell of a lot clearer than you do."

Scott let out a long sigh, shaking out the tension in his limbs when he finally looked back up to meet Derek's eyes. He could see anger there, and for a moment, he wondered if Derek was going to knock him to the ground and punch his face in for trying to say Derek wasn't good enough.

"So, what? You want to take my place? You want to call all the shots? You want all that responsibility on your shoulders?" Derek asked.

"No! Of course not. I still wish Peter had never bit me if you want me to be completely honest," Scott said, stepping towards them. "But I know you don't like having it all on your shoulders and I don't want it all on mine either. It sucks, but if I didn't step in all the times that I did, we would be in a lot worse shape than we are now and you know it."

"He's right," Isaac said. Scott glanced at him, surprised. "But it goes both ways. With the Alpha Pack we had to go on the offensive. You made the right call, Derek. But sometimes you don't. You can't be right all the time."

"Other Alphas are," Derek said, red eyes flashing when he looked up at Scott. "Because their betas know their place."

"I'm not your beta. You said it yourself, you know, that I'm basically an Alpha. But whether either of us like it, we're a pack now." Scott took a deep breath, taking a moment to digest how weird, but right, the words felt in his mouth. "We just...have to be on equal footing..."

Derek didn't say a word, gaze falling so he was staring at his lap. Isaac curled towards him.

"Derek. Just tell him what you told me. Just be honest with him for once. He's gotta know," Isaac said.

The Alpha shrugged him off and looked up at Scott, and for once, his expression was wide open. It was vulnerable and scared, and it made Scott want to do _anything_ to get rid of all the pain he saw there.

"What? What is it?" Scott asked.

"Alphas can fall to betas when other members of a pack take control. If we do this, I risk becoming a beta again and-"

Scott moved forward, grabbing Derek's shoulders. "I don't want to be _the_ Alpha. I just need my word to matter as much as yours does, and I need you to listen to me sometimes. We'll figure it out. I'm not gonna let you fall, you got that? Just trust me this once."

Derek's eyes met his and Scott's hands tightened reflexively as he resisted the urge to wrap around the Alpha. Derek took a deep breath.

"Okay. Yeah, okay. I trust you Scott," Derek said.

Scott closed his eyes, sighing with relief that the situation hadn't blown up completely in his face. His eyes flew open when Derek's hands wrapped around his wrists and tugged him forward onto his lap. Surprised, Scott stared at him, looking for some sort of explanation. Derek's eyes were a deep red and without breaking Scott's gaze, he presented his throat.

Isaac gave a soft whine, and the wolf in Scott nearly howled, begging for him to mark up the flesh before him. Derek's thumbs rubbed circles into the insides of his wrists, the action soothing enough for him to regain some semblance of control. He leaned forward, nosing along Derek's jaw and then finally his neck.

"What do I do?"

"Let the wolf figure it out," Derek said quietly, lips against his ear. "I don't know what I'm doing half the time anyways, so let's just leave it to them, alright?"

Scott took a deep breath, pressing in closer as he continued to rub up against the Alpha. He and Derek had never scented one another much, and now that he was, something seemed to click in his chest, something that said he was safe and that he was going to keep Derek safe and that _this_ was right.

Derek's hands slid up around Scott's waist and he tugged the younger even closer, teeth nipping at his neck. Scott gave a soft moan, the sound startling them both. He pulled back, eyes widening when he met Derek's gaze. Derek's eyes flicked down to look at his lips then back up, and for some reason Scott didn't quite feel like analyzing, it just made sense to press forward and steal Derek's lips in a kiss.

Scott wasn't gay or bisexual, he knew that, but Derek's lips under his felt like something he had been waiting for. He would've thought that Derek would totally dominate a kiss; he had heard him and Isaac enough times to know that Derek was more or less the dominant one, but Derek let Scott lead, not asking for anything more, and letting Scott take and taste to his hearts content.

His hands slid up to tangle up in Derek's hair, yanking his head back and breaking the kiss so he could bite a line down Derek's neck. The wolf in him liked the way Derek went still beneath him and let him take control. He had been yearning to have the older listen to him, obey him, and now he finally was in control and-     

"F-Fuck!" Scott ground down into Derek's hips as he hissed out the word into his neck before jerking back. "God what are we doing?"           

"Is it bad?" Derek asked.

"No I just...I'm kissing you," Scott said, a smile twitching at his lips.

"Yes, and I was watching, so if you'd like to continue..." Isaac said.

Scott looked over at him. "I...I don't know what I'm doing. But...it's okay right?"

Derek nudged his jaw, his stubble scratching along his skin as he pressed wet kisses against it. "If it's okay with you..."

"Hell yeah," Scott said.

He moved to capture Derek's lips once more, back arching as Derek's fingers trailed down his spine. It was weird, how natural it was to feel Derek's body against his, like they had been waiting for each other to acknowledge the pack bond, acknowledge just how deep it ran. It was like sweet relief, feeling Derek's skin, tasting every inch, to feel broad hands spreading out across his lower back, nothing like Allison's touch had been.

Isaac shifted in to nuzzle at Derek's jaw, lipping at the skin. Scott nipped Derek's bottom lip and then slid over to capture Isaac's lips in a quick kiss. The beta seemed surprised, but then slid his tongue into Scott's mouth for a deep, invasive taste. Scott dominated that as well, and soon he shifted onto Isaac's lap as he buried his hands in the other's curls. He could feel Derek's lips along his neck, and a soft whine escaped his mouth to be swallowed by Isaac's kiss.

He pulled back so he could turn towards Derek. "You should...bite me..."

Derek's eyes flashed and he pressed a hard kiss to Scott's lips. "You sure?" The words were murmured against his lips. "You want me to mark you as mine?"

Scott sucked on his lower lip and then released it so he could pull back and look back into Derek's eyes. "Only if I get to do the same."

Derek growled and buried his face in Scott's neck. Scott gave another whine when Isaac fisted a hand in his hair and yanked his head back to give Derek as much room as he wanted. A choked moan burst out of Scott's chest as Derek bit down, and he could tell it was bleeding, and he knew it was going to take awhile to heal but that was okay, because he wanted it to stay.

Derek's tongue lapped up the blood and when he took Scott's mouth in a harsh kiss, Isaac's hand still holding his head steady, Scott could taste the tangy copper on his lips and it made a thrill of arousal course through his body once more. His hands pawed at Derek's chest as he panted into the kiss.

"Your turn now, come on," Scott said, a bit embarrassed by how desperate he sounded, but he could smell the way it made Derek's arousal increase.

Derek's eyes met his, the red fading away. Scott resisted the urge to kiss him once more and instead slid his lips across Derek's jaw and neck, finally settling over where his neck met his collarbone, shoving the fabric of his shirt out of the way. He was dimly aware of Isaac's hands slipping under his shirt and stroking at his stomach and chest, but it was Derek's scent that dominated his senses. It was different, but he couldn't pin point it, didn't want to bother thinking about it.

"Come on then." Derek's voice was a low hiss, his hands pushing at Scott's head as though if he pushed enough Scott would give him what he wanted and mark him up.

Scott licked over the spot he was going to mark, then let his fangs out, just enough to do what he wanted. Derek's skin gave a lot easier than he thought, and he bit down as Derek squirmed and arched beneath him, growling into it. The wolf in him howled at the chance to finally have physical proof that it was dominant, that it was not a beta, it was more, _he_ was more. As he pulled back, Scott was overcome by a feeling of belonging settling into his skin, the wolf completely content.

 Derek's eyes were wide and colored deep red, a look of surprise on his face. "Your eyes..."

"Huh?"

 Scott turned to face Isaac, who was grinning.

"They're like, this weird orange color," Isaac said, moving closer and staring into his eyes. "It's cool. Like...really cool."

"Yeah?" Scott asked, a grin stretching over his face.

"Mmhm," Isaac said, long fingers trailing over his shoulder to settle over the back of his neck, drawing him closer so he could kiss him.

Scott slid his tongue over Isaac's lips, then inside to taste every inch he could reach even as Derek's broad hands settled over his hips to slide along the top of his jeans. He wiggled a bit and Derek seemed to get the message, hands gripping him and tugging him back between Derek's legs. One hand slid down over Scott's arousal and he growled into his kiss with Isaac, hips jerking up into the hand.

Isaac's hands moved to push his shirt up and off, breaking their lip lock long enough to do so before licking his way down Scott's neck. His tongue lapped over Derek's mark on Scott's neck, and Scott was unable to stop a panting gasp from the action. Derek's hand unzipped his pants and slid inside past his boxers to run a teasing hand over his flesh, giving a low chuckle Scott felt more than heard as Scott whined again and bucked his hips up for more.

"God dammit, stop teasing and just fucking do something," Scott ground out, hand reaching up to twist in Isaac's hair and take his lips in a deep, biting kiss.

Derek nipped at his neck and response but obeyed, popping the button of his pants and with a little wiggling on all their parts, they had Scott's pants and boxers enough out of the way that Derek could finally wrap a hand around him. The heat was what he had been yearning for and he moaned appreciatively.

"Isaac, get him wet," Derek said, voice low and husky in Scott's ear.

Scott's eyes widened as Isaac broke the kiss and slid down. Before he could say a word, Isaac's mouth was swallowing down his cock and he was throwing his head back against Derek's chest, mouthing at the other Alpha's neck to try and muffle his moans. It was wet and sloppy and when Isaac pulled back, Derek's hand was stroking over his arousal and toying with the tip in a way that made his toes curl.

One of Scott's hands came up to grip at Derek's neck, tugging him down so he could kiss him as Isaac's hands slid over his abs and up to his chest to tweak at his nipples. Derek's tongue dominated his mouth, taking and tasting, possessing his mouth as his and Isaac's hands possessed the rest of him. It was amazing and mind blowing and made his head spin and soon he was coming embarrassingly quick, slicking up Derek's hand with his release.

Derek pulled away from the kiss and Scott turned back towards Isaac, who was sitting back on his heels between Scott's limp and shaking legs. Scott watched, eyes widening, as Derek raised his hand up to Isaac's lips. Isaac lapped up Scott's release, gaze meeting Scott's with a snarky confidence that made him wish he could go another round.

When Derek's hand was clean, the other Alpha reached down to tuck Scott away, kissing at his neck and jaw as he did so. Scott sunk back against him, the fabric of the other Alpha's shirt rough against his bare back. Derek's arms wrapped over his shoulders to rest against his stomach, and after a moment, Isaac slid up between Scott's legs to tuck his face into the opposite side of Scott's neck. Scott closed his eyes, sighing.

"You guys want me to...return the favor?"

"No, we're fine," Derek said.

Isaac gave a soft hum of contentment. "Someone should turn the T.V. on though. My show's on in another fifteen minutes."

Scott snorted, even as he reached out towards the coffee table and did as Isaac ordered. They spent the rest of the day lounging with each other, and Derek even bothered to make them lunch, which Scott certainly thought was an improvement.

Eventually though, he had to leave, but for the first time in...probably forever, he didn't feel weird about leaving the Hale house. Something between the three of them, especially him and Derek, had finally settled and righted itself and the odd bit of panic and fear of breaking the tenuous bond between them all was gone.

When he got home, he spent more time than he'd admit looking at Derek's mark on his neck in the mirror. And the next few days, he got a small thrill seeing his own on Derek's skin, healing slower than normally would have. Neither of them particularly minded. 


End file.
